


Technically it's not PDA

by Walang_Tinta



Series: Makes your Heart go Doki Doki [2]
Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Claunny, F/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 21:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21022562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walang_Tinta/pseuds/Walang_Tinta
Summary: The orange life jacket was a strange sight to see on the grass. It belonged to a resort. On a swimming pool. On the beach.It most definitely on a particular lifeguard.





	Technically it's not PDA

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine both of them in their summer skins

He stood silently in the bush, patiently waiting for the moment to strike, then finally saw his girlfriend arrive and waited for the jungle creep to show up, even ran around in circles to release pent up energy, her cute bun bouncing on her hair. 

He sighed at her actions. She's too cute! 

Finally the jungle creep showed up and she instinctively attacked it. The image of her attacking someone with inflatable swords nearly made him laugh and he had to stop himself by covering his mouth.

With a little luck and patience, he managed to steal her precious buff once again with a perfectly timed basic attack. This was too easy, and he knows she'll kill him again. 

"What...?" A befuddled feminine voice uttered lamely. A nonplussed brow rose as she stared at her buff-less, sandaled feet. 

She rubbed her eyes and looked at her feet again, then pouted and finally placed her hands in her hips. Claude stood there with an amused smile. She was too adorable!

Without warning he pulled her hand and led her to the bush he hid in. Her eyes widened when she realized it was him and kicked him hard in the groin, but a well-timed Aegis spell stopped the pain. He trapped her securely in his arms and pinned her against the rocky wall. Her weapons now useless toys on the grass. 

Fanny's eyes narrowed but didn't even bother struggling anymore when she knew who 'attacked' her. 

"Claude... you.." She bit her lips when the theif sucked a spot on her neck that nearly made her eyes roll to the back of her skull. She unwillingly moaned his name, loved and hated his effect on her

At her moan, Claude only sucked harder, making the coddled skin red. Fanny felt his teeth making biting motions, she just knew if she wasn't such revealing clothing, he'd bite her right now.

Well, Claude can be a jerk, the theif bit her neck hard and Fanny used her hand to repress her moans, ensured that no sound would escape her lips. She'd scream at him if she could... 

The other hand however cradled Claude's nape and pulled his hair in retaliation, yet she pulled him closer, the bastard's lucky that he's really good at this.

She felt Claude's smile against her neck and he licked the hickey in apology.

"Claude... this is..." Claude finally left her neck and he began to kiss on her clavicle, then descended to her cleavage, and slowly he unbuttoned her life jacket. She sighed, missed the touches of his fingers on her skin, she couldn't resist him any longer...

He kissed the tops of her bosom that was exposed by her grey tank top and finally licked a hot path between her breasts. She moaned, a cross between irritation and pleasure. 

He is truly shameless, her boyfriend. 

"This a ranked match idiot!" She harshly whispered, annoyed as hell, despite her reddening cheeks, which got redder at his smug smirk. 

"It's just one star." He carelessly murmured against her chest. "You don't have to be so shy, we both know we want this..."

Fanny was about to curse but then she found herself kissing him again when Claude quickly shut her mouth with his lips. He was quick to know just when to use this forbidden technique to shut her up.

The moment Claude kissed her Fanny felt the simmering heat in her ignite, slowly consuming her senses, her thoughts fading to a gaussian blur, only bringing into focus the thief making out with her. 

It worked too well, Fanny couldn't help it, she kissed him back and hugged him close. Her traitorous heart wanted to go all the way, wished that they were anywhere but here..

The strong kisses slowed down, the adrenaline rush from the contact of their mouths turned to a slow, soothing exchange of kisses, their bodies finally given a dose of their new vice. 

The lovers were too caught up in each other, that they didn't notice someone slowly parting away the leaves of the bush they hid in...


End file.
